bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Florence
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Florence (disambiguation). |id = 820577 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8454 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 194 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 26 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 61, 67, 73, 79, 82, 85, 88, 94, 100, 106 |normal_distribute = 11, 10, 9, 8, 3, 3, 3, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 5, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 61, 67, 73, 79, 82, 85, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 8, 3, 3, 3, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 61, 67, 73, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 106, 112 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 7, 3, 3, 3, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = |sbb2_distribute = |sbb2_totaldistr = |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = Florence was born the eldest of six children to a working class family. Cramped living conditions and inadequate sanitation allowed illness to spread quickly from one house to another, so Florence resolved to pursue a career in nursing to better care for the stricken. A cheerful and optimistic girl, Florence always had a kind smile for every occasion, and her bedside manner was exceptionally warm. During her studies, Florence met her partner, a young doctor named Theodor. Together, the pair sought to make the tragedy of losing loved ones from poor healthcare a thing of the past. When a plague struck the city, many fled in droves, leaving the afflicted to fend for themselves. Florence joined the relief effort, caring for the sick to their last moments, but in doing so, exposed herself to the pathogen on a near-daily basis. When Theodor created an experimental concoction he hoped would prevent the plague's worst effects from manifesting, Florence—unwilling to expose anyone else to potential danger—offered herself as a test subject. The prick of the needle was negligible, but the burning in her veins that followed was excruciating. Over the course of a few painful weeks, Florence's body was wracked with spasms, bleeding, and rapid discoloration. Her partner could only watch on in horror at the damage he had wrought. Yet, even in her final moments of lucidity, Florence never once blamed Theodor. |summon = Mmh. So bright...you...opened the window? Feels nice...to breathe fresh air...once in a while... |fusion = Mmh...can't taste anything...but, thank you... |evolution = |hp_base = 6299 |atk_base = 2723 |def_base = 1991 |rec_base = 1361 |hp_lord = 8999 |atk_lord = 3890 |def_lord = 2844 |rec_lord = 1944 |hp_anima = 9891 |rec_anima = 1706 |atk_breaker = 4128 |def_breaker = 2606 |def_guardian = 3082 |rec_guardian = 1825 |def_oracle = 2725 |rec_oracle = 2301 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Insidious Infection |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP of Water, Dark types, 10% damage reduction from Water, Thunder, Light, Dark types, 150% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts Water, Dark elemental damage |lsnote = 175% Water, Dark elemental damage |bb = Acute Trauma |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Water types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% chance of 50% Atk/Def reduction, 120% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Water types, 90% Atk to Def & 90% Def to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Chronic Viraemia |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Water types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 600% * HP / max HP, 40% chance of 50% Atk/Def reduction, 120% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Water types, 90% Atk to Def & 90% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Dead on Arrival |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 450% Spark, 250% Atk to Def & 250% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Patient Zero |esitem = Plaguewarden Theodor, Vellum of Curses, Vellum of Salvation, or Vellum of Brilliance |esdescription = Greatly boosts critical damage when Plaguewarden Theodor is in squad or when Vellum of Curses, Salvation or Brilliance is equipped, boosts Atk, Def each turn (up to 4 turns) for all allies & greatly boosts Atk relative to lost HP |esnote = 100% crit damage, 10% Atk, Def boost each turn (40% max) & 1.5% Atk boost per 1% HP lost |evofrom = |evointo = 820578 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Totem |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Water Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Halloween Summon: Oct. 12, 07:00 PST - Oct. 26, 06:59 PST (2018) *Anniversary Omni Summon: Oct. 12, 07:00 PST - Oct. 25, 23:59 PST (2018) *Seasonal Summon II: Dec. 25, 07:00 PST - Dec. 29, 06:59 PST (2018) |notes = |bazaar_1_type = Halloween Token |bazaar_1_desc = Midnight Reverie |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0025_item_icon.png |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}